Girl in the Middle
by aavery
Summary: Bella is different than most girls her own age. Not only being transgender but Jasper's dirty little secret is making her life more difficult, especially when her feelings for him run deeper than Jasper cares to know.


I do not own Twilight or any characters used or mentioned.

**Warnings: **All you need to be warned of is Jasper.

Thanks to vampireisthenewblack and DomwardMistress for looking over this and their awesome beta work!

* * *

><p>Bella had always been different, even as far back as kindergarten. Back then she wasn't Isabella "Bella" Cullen, she was Edward Cullen. When other biological boys their age had book bags with their favorite action hero on it, Edward had a pink book bag with a blond haired smiling Barbie on it, and always insisted her name was Isabella, but Bella for short.<p>

By elementary school everyone knew to call her Bella. She always dressed and acted like one of the girls, but Jasper Hale never missed an opportunity to remind her that she _wasn't _like the other girls in their class.

l=l=l=l

The blond, blue eyed Jasper was in the corner of the room, watching the party thrown by his sister, Rosalie Hale. He ignored his stupid, drunk friends, their idiotic conversation, and the urge to get up and change the annoying, pulsing rap music to something a little more tolerable.

Jasper took a swig of his beer before looking around; this was the last time everyone would be together, and he could care less. He looked at all the groups of people. Some stood around and talked, some laughed loudly, some huddled together for pictures. All of them acted as if they didn't have two months of summer to spend together.

One thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't going to miss any of the stupid motherfuckers around here; he probably wouldn't even miss his own sister, who was flying all the way to New York to go to school. He scanned his crowded house until he spotted her in the kitchen with Lauren and Bella, who happened to be her best friend.

Lauren was dressed like she'd just walked off the street corner. Bella, as always, looked more feminine than most biological guys her age would ever dare to dress. She wore a tight, teal tank top, which was covered by a white shrug jacket. She liked to show off her thin legs in denim skinny jeans, and she wore flat white strapped sandals that Jasper knew belonged to Rosalie. Bella's make up and shoulder length, copper hair was perfect.

Jasper's fingers twitched as he wished he could have them threaded through her hair now. He loved how soft and silky smooth it was instead of damaged and fried like most girl's hair.

Mike turned to Jasper and followed his gaze over to Rose, Lauren and Bella. "I don't get why your sister hangs with that fag." He slurred then took another sip of his beer. "The way he is always over here, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to molest you, Jasper." Mike took another sip and burped.

"Probably so, " Jasper replied, taking a sip from his beer. "He didn't feel guilty for not sticking up for Bella, or for not correcting Mike when he used the wrong pronoun."

"Fuckin' fag…I wish I could punch his faggot ass," Mike slurred once more before pushing off from the wall, "One day I'm going to just punch the shit out of him, especially if he tries looking at me funny."

"Trust me," Jasper began, only pausing to take another sip. "You're not that good looking." He really wasn't.

"Don't tell me you're a fag." Mike stepped away, stumbling a bit.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "No, asshole. Its obvious when you can't even get a drunk girl to suck your dick."

"Jessica Stanley sucks my dick."

"Jessica will suck anything with a dick," Tyler laughed. "Come on, let's get another drink," he suggested, pulling Mike away.

Jasper stayed behind and turned his attention back to Bella. He took another swig of beer as he let his eyes roam Bella's skinny figure, his eyes going to the fake breasts she sometimes wore.

Jasper secretly wished they were real.

He took the last sip of his drink before letting his mind really wander. He loved the thought of Bella having real breasts. He imagined her with soft, small, perky tits with light pink nipples that would harden instantly under his fingers, rough from years of playing guitar.

Jasper let his legs part as he felt himself grow in his jeans. He imagined watching her tits bounce as he fucked her, stroking her cock until she came all over his hand and her stomach.

He was too ashamed to admit to himself that deep down the thought of her having both tits and a cock turned him on more than anything else ever had.

He quickly took his eyes off Bella, searching for Mike and Tyler before pulling out his phone to send a quick text.

_My room. Now._

It didn't take long for Bella to pull her phone out. He watched as she smiled before leaning over to whisper is Rose's ear. She pushed past a circle of girls and walked up the stairs.

Rosalie watched Bella leave before looking around the room until her eyes landed on Jasper. He smiled at her darkly as she glared a warning at him.

He knew Rosalie hated how he treated Bella, but there was nothing she could really do. Jasper had Bella wrapped tightly around his finger.

He got up, passing the stairs to go to the kitchen for another beer. "Well…are you going up there?" Rosalie hissed in his ear from behind.

Jasper rolled his eyes; of course she was going to badger him. She never missed a chance. "I will, in a few. I'm going to finish this beer and then probably go find Jessica Stanley." He didn't have to turn around to know Rosalie was fuming and starring daggers at him.

"Why do you treat her like that? She fucking loves you and you treat her like shit!" she hissed again.

Jasper turned around. "She lets me." Opening the beer, Jasper took a sip, walking away from Rosalie without a second glance.

He pushed through the sea of bodies until he spotted Jessica on the couch, laughing obnoxiously with a group of people. He didn't have to get her attention because as soon as she turned her head, she spotted him and jumped up to give him a hug and a sloppy kiss.

"Hey Jasper," she laughed, pulling him over onto the couch. "Tell Rosalie this is a great party."

"Maybe you should tell her yourself on the way upstairs." He suggested coolly.

He knew she wouldn't take his offer, not because of her boyfriend, but because she wasn't drunk enough. He was simply trying to find ways to waste some time as Bella sat in his room, anxiously waiting for him. He imagined her standing in front of his mirror, smoothing out any wrinkles in her clothes, making sure her hair and make up was in place and not smudged, and probably trying to fix her fake tits. The whole thing amused him.

Jessica rolled her eyes before pointing towards a group of random girls he didn't recognize that were apparently looking for someone to fuck. He wouldn't have fucked them anyways, even if he didn't have Bella waiting for him upstairs.

After leaving Jessica with his beer, he walked around, talking and chatting with everyone, taking shots, and flirting with other girls before checking the time and realizing he had her waiting long enough for him.

He made his way back through the kitchen where he once again ran into Rose, and if only looks could kill.

"She better not still be up there!" She yelled, her eyes full of rage and nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"I'm going now." He pushed past her smoothly, ignoring her death threats.

Jasper cracked open the door to bedroom wide enough for him to slip in, then he closed it and locked it quickly.

"I thought you'd never show." Bella's voice was soft and shy. She sat on his bed, clutching his covers in her hands nervously.

Jasper arrogant smiled spread across his face, "I was with Jessica," he said suggestively even though nothing had happened between the two. He was hoping that would hurt her in someway.

"Oh," Bella looked away, embarrassed. Jasper walked up to her, pulling her face to look up at him. Despite the make up and having natural soft features, Jasper could still see the masculinity in her face.

Jasper quickly peeled his shirt off himself and without any instruction, Bella began to kiss the warm flesh below his belly button. Moaning, he threaded his fingers into her long hair, pulling it a little as she began licking and biting his skin. His cock began to harden as she started to undo his belt; he couldn't wait to see her mouth full of his cock and the tented lip-gloss marks she would leave on it.

"Such a slut," Jasper moaned as her hands unbuttoned his jeans before slipping between the rough denim and his boxer briefs to massage his dick.

He looked down at her sucking and biting his skin as he removed his shoes and began pulling his jeans off the best he could with one hand and his feet.

Finally, after kicking his jeans off to the side, she took his cock into her fist, giving it a few strokes before teasing the head with her tongue. Jasper threw his head back, letting a loud groan escape his lips as she continued licking and sucking before taking him fully into her mouth, deep throating him the best she could.

She began to bob her head trying to bring pleasure the best she could to the one she loved. She pulled back, releasing his cock, to give it a few strokes, letting her thumb run over his tip a few times. Jasper's grip in her hair tightened as a hiss escaped him.

"God, I want to fuck you." Jasper groaned, "right now."

Bella got up quickly and took off the white shrug jacket she was wearing before grabbing the hem of her tank, but Jasper stopped her. "Leave that on." He lifted his hand and palmed her fake breast, that were nothing more than silicone inserts to fill out the cups of her bra.

"I wish they were real." She said softly, sadness and longing laced in her voice.

Jasper smiled, "Me too, baby girl, but we can pretend."

Bella continued taking off her clothes, but more self-consciously. Jasper watched as she slowly took off her jeans, she wore panties. Pink-laced panties; her penis was tucked, making it look nonexistent. His eyes traveled down her pale thighs and saw the familiar angry red and pink line peaking out from between her legs. He knew he should have felt sorry for her, but he didn't, it was her own fault she did that.

"Why do you keep doing this? Its ugly."

"You know why." She turned her head, biting her lip, and Jasper knew she was trying to keep herself from crying. He leaned down and kissed Bella, trying to keep her from killing the mood. All he wanted was to fuck, not deal with tears. He pushed her down on the bed, watching her fall back he wasted no time.

"Lets just fuck." He said in between kisses, making his way to her neck to suck on her sensitive flesh. She moaned loudly, spreading her legs wider for Jasper to settle in between.

He continued his licking and sucking as he ran his hands down her torso, over her hips where he fingered the pink-lace, and the outside of her smooth hairless thighs.

"Want me to fuck your pussy, baby girl?" He whispered into her ear.

She moaned in response, wrapping her legs around him.

"Please," She moaned.

He didn't have to ask twice. Reaching over, he opened his nightstand finding condoms and lube. He pushed himself up and, pulled down her panties and untucked her cock. Bella's hands tried to stop him, but he slapped them away and began stroking her to get her hard. He watched Bella's face, knowing she wasn't trying to enjoy what Jasper was doing to her most hated body part and he enjoyed that she didn't like it.

He poured lube onto his fingers and reached down to tease her hole, circling her entrance before pressing in and adding another finger. She groaned in frustration as Jasper removed his fingers and began teasing her opening again, before pressing back in gently. Jasper stretched her as he moved his fingers, deliberately missing her prostate.

"Please," she begged, trying to raise her hips of the bed.

Jasper shook his head 'no' while smiling, "Be patient. Let me play with your pussy. Girls like it when I do this to them."

She whined, putting her hips back on the bed, but after a few more strokes with his fingers, Jasper pulled his fingers out and pushed her legs farther and part, making her completely exposed to him.

Quickly rolling on a condom, pushing in roughly, Jasper didn't care if he was hurting her or not. Without anytime for Bella to adjust, he moved his hips, thrusting into her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the discomfort and focus on the pleasure that began to over take her body.

Jasper movements sped up, loving the feeling of his balls slapping her ass, and the way her long painted finger nails were digging into the skin of his back.

He stopped and looked down at the girl beneath him, her chest rising and falling fast "You like it when I fuck your pussy hard?"

"Y-yes." She hissed out as Jasper grabbed her cock, giving it a few painful strokes.

Jasper grinned and pulled out, making Bella cry out. "Please..."

"Please what?" Jasper asked, wanting to tease her and make her beg like the slut he knew she was.

"Please fuck me…please…I love you."

Angered boiled inside him. "Don't say that."

"Why? Its true." Bella whispered, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Because I don't love you."

"I-I know, but when you fuck me, I like to pretend you do."

Jasper stared at her, her eyeliner a bit smudged from the tears that had been there. Her hair was slightly mussed and out of place, and her tinted lip glass was smeared around her lips, making them look sticky.

"Get on your hands and knees." He almost felt guilty about how pathetically in love she was with him. He knew it was wrong for him to treat her this bad, but she must have liked it if she never stopped throwing herself at him.

Grabbing more lube, he teased her a bit before applying more to his cock. Stroking himself a few times he entered her and wasted no time fucking her like he knew she wanted.

"Fucking, pathetic." He grunted to himself, slamming his hips into her.

l=l=l=l

Jasper watched Bella as she continued to tidy herself up, wiping the cum from her stomach where not only she came, but where she allowed Jasper to cum all over her as well.

"You'll never be a real woman, Edward." Jasper pulled out a cigarette, and lit it.

She stared at him through the mirror; Jasper's face was emotionless as he inhaled the cigarette. "Please, don't call me that." Anger, hurt, and sadness filled her green eyes.

"Its your name. And no matter how many times you cut yourself, your dick will always be there."

"Shut up!" His words were cutting her more deeply than any razor or knife could ever.

"It's the truth, and you know it, Edward."

She wiped her eyes, not caring that she smudged her eyeliner and mascara more.

She searched for her pants, slipping them on quickly and grabbing her shoes and jacket.

No matter how many times Jasper told her that, she would always love him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tell me how much you hate Jasper. Although he may redeem himself...so have an open mind. ;) If you love stalking or want to chat and ask me questions, you can follow me on twitter at h0rniekittenz.


End file.
